Salivary glycoproteins and proteins are recognized as having a significant role in the ecology of the oral cavity. Alterations or abnormalities of these macromolecules may occur in periodontal disease, dental caries, and cystic fibrosis. The proposed investigation is designed to purify and biochemically and immunologically characterize selected glycoproteins and proteins of human and primate salivas and to compare these components from normal persons with those with dental caries and patients with cystic fibrosis.